vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Xu Wu Cheng arrives to the empty classroom. Xi Yan asks his conditions, but he denies her rigth to negotiate with her and is only interested in her blood. Xi Yan - realizing that he is a Vampire - attacks him, but she has no chance against him. He bites her neck, draining her blood until she collapses from the powerlessness of her body. He informs her that she is about to become a Vampire too, and offers her his help. When Xi Yan threathens him with the Hunters, he calls her on her bluff as it would mean a death sentence for her, too. At her question he reveals his true identity - he is Yi Sai, the prince of the Tzimisce Clan, from the Sabbat. Xi Yan at first doesn't believe him about her, becoming a Vampire, but next morning she feels intense need for blood. After killing a classmate, she decides to take him upon his offer and goes back to the empty classroom, where he is waiting. For her arrogance and demanding manner he slaps her on her face and forces her to beg if she wants his help. Description Xi Yan is in the abandoned classroom. Xu Wu Cheng arrives not much later. When she asks about his conditions he closes the distance between them and tells her that she has no right to negotiate with him but he is interested in her blood. He is caressing her face and her neck and when he mentions that he can feel Mei Yue Yin in her blood, Xi Yan realizes that she is up against a Vampire. As he bares her neck he tells that his condition for today is that he wants to taste her blood as he wants to see if there is any difference between her blood and the normal humans blood. As an attempt to get free Xi Yan takes out a turn-screw from her pocket and tries to stab him, but he blocks it easily, commenting that her guts are different from normal people. Hitting it out from her hands she is left with no leeway and he bites her neck. He drains her until she collapses on the ground having left with no power. Her blood turned out to be not that special, and he informs her that in 24 hours she will turn into a Vampire of the lowest rank. If she doesn't receives his blood in this time frame she will turn into an unstoppable, deranged Vampire who is crazy for blood and can't control herself. Xi Yan tries to threathen him with the Hunters but he instantly rebuffs her as he is sure she won't do that since then her own team would start hunting her as well. He offers her his help. When she asks who he really is he reveals that his true name is Yi Sai and he is the prince of the Tzimisce Clan which belongs to the Sabbat union. If she wants his help he will wait for her in the same classroom next day, and he leaves the choice of whether she is coming or not on her. Next morning her classmate is surprised on how tired she looks like. She claims it was because she was reading a book whole night and she didn't sleep. She feels intense need to bite her neck and she hears her pulse. In the afternoon break she hides in the forest surrounding the Academy. Her whole body is uncomfortable and she doesn't know if she should believe that she is about to become a Vampire. Her peace is disturbed by Jiang Xue Yang, a student from another class, who expresses his wish to become friends with her. She looses her grip on her bloodlust and kills him while draining his blood. The whole school is in uproar when they find the body. Her team wants a meeting but she claims to be ill and doesn't attend. She rather goes to the empty classroom, where Yi Sai is already waiting for her. He comments on that her bloodlust must be really strong for her to do that. Xi Yan, angered at the situation claims that it is all thanks to him, and states in a rather overbearing manner that she has no choice but take his offer. Hearing that Yi Sai turns to her with a mocking smile then slaps her on her face, stating that if she wants his help than she will need to completely change herself as she will be nothing more than a low-level servant, and if she wants his help she has to beg him for it. Fun facts In VtM, a Vampire's bite is not always means a transformation. Since they can't procreate, they use the Embrace as a means to create other Vampires. They drain the candidate dry then the Sire gives blood - usually only one drop - the his or her Childe. The process is highly intimate and can give the highest pleasure and ecsatsy a Childe will ever feel, beside the Kiss (drinking others blood). Their first reaction is usually raw hunger.Category:Chapter